Le Temps des Regrets
by Lawalenn
Summary: OS. Raphaël a tué Castiel. Un an plus tard, Dean se remémore.


Personnages pas à moi mais à Eric Kripke, blabla...

Bon... Voilà un OS que j'ai écrit très rapidement (deux ou trois heures maximum) et dont je suis plutôt contente. Les mots en italique m'ont été proposés par ma Zum. Petit défi personnel. Présence de spoilers jusqu'à la saison 6.

Sinon, c'est un texte plutôt triste, voire carrément déprimant. Ne me jetez pas de pierres, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le Temps des Regrets<strong>

C'est déjà le matin. Les rayons du soleil filtrent au travers des rideaux mal tirés. Dean ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Il n'a pas envie de voir les murs décrépis et la moquette sale de la chambre de motel, pas plus qu'il n'a envie de lire l'inquiétude teintée de pitié dans le regard noisette de son frère. Alors il garde les paupières hermétiquement closes et une respiration régulière. Il n'a envie de rien. Comme tous les matins.

Comme depuis la mort de Castiel.

Sa gorge se serre violemment, les larmes lui piquent les yeux. Il les refoule durement, les enferme derrière une porte lourdement cadenassée, bien au fond de son cœur. Il ne doit pas pleurer. Il lui a promis. Pourtant Dieu seul sait combien de perles salées ont pu couler sur ses joues le mois suivant le meurtre de son ange. Encore aujourd'hui, un an jour pour jour après cet événement, c'est difficile de rester stoïque. D'oublier la douleur.

Pour tenter de se changer les idées, Dean s'est réfugié dans la chasse. Les enchaîner à un rythme effarant, au minimum trois par semaine, l'empêche de penser. Sam n'a rien dit, mais il n'en pense pas moins, et les yeux qu'il pose sur son frère aîné chaque soir sont pleins de remords. Il aimerait pouvoir soigner la plaie béante qu'il porte au cœur. Il se contente de le convaincre de prendre moins de risques pendant les chasses. Sans succès.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Dean rentre de chasse salement amoché et Sam le soigne comme il peut, étant donné qu'il refuse catégoriquement de voir un médecin. Bobby appelle au moins une fois par semaine pour se tenir au courant de l'état de l'aîné. Celui-ci s'en veut de faire subir autant à son petit frère et à son deuxième père, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. La souffrance ne part pas. Elle ne partira jamais.

Il adorerait pouvoir éradiquer le moindre sentiment de son être. Il aimerait pouvoir passer un accord avec un démon des croisements et perdre son âme dans l'instant. Il aimerait devenir aussi insensible que Sam l'a été après être sorti de la Cage de Lucifer. Il ne veut plus avoir l'impression que son cœur se déchire en deux à la moindre allusion à Castiel. Mais il ne peut pas. Et son esprit masochiste s'amuse, tous les matins, à raviver le moindre souvenir qu'il peut avoir du défunt.

Ce matin n'échappe pas à la règle.

Inlassablement, il revit les instants qu'il a passé avec Castiel. La première fois qu'il l'a vu d'abord, peu de temps après être sorti de l'Enfer. Il se remémore ses yeux bleus inexpressifs et sa voix égale alors qu'il faisait tomber toutes ses certitudes avec une seule phrase. _Je suis un ange du Seigneur_, rien que ça. Il l'a détesté, traité de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, et pas seulement pour ce qu'il a pu faire aux yeux de Pamela. Lors de leur première rencontre, Dean Winchester, macho inégalable au tableau de chasse plus qu'impressionnant, a ressenti du désir pour un homme. Non. A la réflexion, pas pour un homme, mais pour un foutu ange enfermé dans un corps masculin.

Le chasseur s'est détesté pour cela.

Puis les semaines, les mois se sont déroulés sous leurs pas, Castiel s'est de plus en plus ouvert, humanisé, et Dean a trouvé un véritable ami en la personne de l'ange. L'ange qui a tout fait pour lui, même se rebeller et perdre une majeure partie de ses pouvoirs célestes, l'ange qui ne l'a jamais jugé, l'ange qui a toujours été présent. Et alors que Castiel l'avait rejoint dans l'Impala, après le saut d'un Sam possédé par Lucifer dans la Cage, l'aîné Winchester s'est brutalement rendu compte que ce n'était plus du désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, ni même de l'amitié, mais bel et bien de l'amour.

Un amour violent, dévorant, qui l'a poussé à toujours chercher sa présence. Un amour qu'il a longtemps considéré comme _scientifiquement impossible_ et qu'il a cherché à étouffer en rejoignant Lisa et Ben. En se comportant comme un parfait père de famille pendant un an.

Un an, et il est parti. Sam lui a été rendu, certes de façon incomplète, mais son frère était bien là, devant lui, en chair et en os. Ils sont repartis sur les routes, Dean a fait un pari avec la Mort, celle-ci a rendu son âme à son petit frère. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais ses sentiments pour Castiel étaient toujours là, bien présents. Et ça l'a tué de le savoir en guerre contre Raphaël, ça l'a tué de le savoir en danger. Son absence l'a frustré, mis sur les nerfs d'une façon telle qu'un soir, lorsque l'ange lui a rendu visite en l'absence de Sam, ils se sont engueulés pour un prétexte complètement débile. Le ton est monté très haut, et l'instant d'après ils se sont jetés sur les lèvres de l'autre, dans un baiser possessif et amer, au goût de sel. Cette nuit-là leur a appartenu. La première et la dernière. Ils se sont abandonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans un désir pressant et démesuré. Une nuit _orgasmique_, qui a laissé Dean épuisé et repu de la présence de son ange. Mais le lendemain, l'ange en question n'était plus là, et le chasseur a pleuré pour la première fois à cause de lui.

Durant des semaines, il a espéré. En vain. Castiel ne leur a plus fait que des visites éclair et il n'a jamais pu remettre sur le tapis cette nuit qu'ils ont partagée. Son cœur a saigné, abondamment, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que prier. Longuement. Furieusement. Prier comme il n'a jamais prié auparavant. En dehors de ces moments de faiblesse, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, à observer et coucher avec de jolies filles, à charrier son frère. Sam n'a jamais semblé s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Tant mieux.

Et puis sa mort. Son assassinat. Le souvenir le plus douloureux, le plus difficile à contenir. Dean reverra toujours l'épée de Raphaël s'enfoncer dans le dos de son ange, percer sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur. Il reverra toujours Castiel s'effondrer dans ses bras, une ligne de sang couler du coin gauche de sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton pour tacher le col de son horrible trench-coat beige. Et son sourire, son sourire si doux mais si triste... Il se souviendra toujours de ses dernières paroles. _« Je t'aime, Dean. Promets-moi de ne pas pleurer. » _Dean a promis. Il y a eu ensuite cette lumière blanche aveuglante, signe que sa Grâce est en train de disparaître, puis ses yeux bleus, si bleus, trop bleus, sans un seul éclat pour les animer. Le chasseur a failli à sa promesse. Il a pleuré longtemps en serrant le corps inerte du défunt contre lui, il est passé proche de l'hystérie quand Sam l'a arraché à cette pièce de malheur. Le corps de Castiel était froid.

Un an. Ca fait déjà un an.

Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux. Lentement, il se redresse dans son lit et constate sans grande surprise que les larmes ont trouvé leur chemin sur ses joues pour y laisser une trace brillante. Il a les yeux rouges, bouffis, son nez coule et son cœur sombre dans sa poitrine. Heureusement Sam n'est pas là, sans doute parti chercher quelque chose à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y a qu'un _chat_ siamois perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'extérieur, qui l'observe d'un regard terriblement bleu. Encore cette couleur. Le félin penche la tête et s'en va. Dean a le temps de faire disparaître la moindre preuve de larmes avant que son frère revienne.

« Hé, Dean.

-Sam.

-Je t'ai pris un café et un beignet, ça ira ?

-C'est parfait. »

Il n'a pas faim. Son estomac se tord même à la simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il prend une inspiration tremblante.

« Sam ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. »

Il n'a pas besoin de dire beaucoup plus. Le cadet lui renvoie un sourire réconfortant qui lui donne envie d'abandonner son rôle d'aîné et de se réfugier contre le mètre quatre-vingt-treize de son frère pour pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais il résiste, se lève lourdement et se traîne jusqu'à la table.

C'est toujours le temps des regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong> Et voilà... Je sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête en écrivant ce truc, c'est un espèce de mélange de nostalgie personnelle et de chansons tristes qui passaient sur mon iTunes à ce moment là... Donc merci Skillet, Three Days Grace, Within Temptation, NEWS et the GazettE pour l'inspiration qu'ils m'ont donné... Et merci à vous d'avoir lu.


End file.
